1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for mounting a cover of a controller room of a battery fork lift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a battery fork lift, the weight of its batteries is similar to that of a counterweight of a gasoline car, so that the counterweight of the battery fork lift can be comparatively light, and a controller is placed in a controller room defined in the comparatively light counterweight. The controller room is closed by a cover. To protect the controller from any damage during baggage handlings in limited spaces, the cover of the controller room is made comparatively thick and heavy, and the cover is fixed to the counterweight securely at several points by bolts so as to prevent the cover from accidental falling off. Such mounting of the cover to the controller room with bolts has shortcomings in that the tightening and loosening of the bolts for maintenance and inspection are time consuming, and the operation of the maintenance and inspection is cumbersome and time consuming.